Airwaves
by Ali Shaw
Summary: Simple non-vigilante one-shot involving Olicity and a radio station.


**_This is my first Arrow fanfic so please be patient. I have another in the works more Western style but I wanted to start off slow with this One-shot. Please be kind. I have been away from FF for a long time. I don't mind CC but if you don't like the story because its Olicity don't hate on it just find something else that fits your taste better. All mistakes are my own. I'm sure the story is full of them so just overlook them._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I do not own ARROW, FLASH, DC, RADIO STATIONS, SONGS, or any other copyrighted item. I'm just in it for the fun. No infringement intended. Thank you and I hope you enjoy._**

 ** _-Airwaves-_**

I was late for work. He was going to kill me but at least I had my coffee and my music.

The radio was on my favorite station, listening to songs I'd heard a thousand times over. As my poor mini cooper idled in standstill traffic I looked to my left and groaned. Outside my driver's side window, I stared right into his face on the side of that bus. The banner reading- Team Arrow. 5-10 every morning-KZSC

I hated that picture. It made us look like soap opera actors but it was publicity and what are you going to do? It was 5:25am and I should have been at work a half hour ago.

"Well we are back ladies and gents, you know this is normally the time my co-host and I would give you some delightful commentary on your morning drive but guess what, she's still not here." He taunted.

The gravelly voice that made every woman in the tri-county area purr into her coffee vibrated through the stereo. He may seem to be teasing to the public, but I knew he was pissed. I was about a mile from the station.

"So, let's see what's keeping her, shall we?" he barked playfully; again, for our audience. I heard the digits of a phone being dialed. OH FRAK! He was going to play one of his stupid morning games. Billy was going to be livid.

The phone rang a few times and I prayed he was in the shower or at his apartment and not still sleeping soundly in my bed. No such luck, however.

Something that should have been a "Hello" mumbled through a very sleepy husky voice.

"Whoops, you're not Felicity" The deep voice tried to seem shocked but it came out as somewhat annoyed.

"Hey Oliver," a yawned followed. "I take it I'm on-air" he said sarcastically.

"You know it," he grinned into the microphone loudly. "Listeners this is Felicity's boyfriend Billy, say hi William."

"Hi" Billy grumbled.

"Oh, Did I wake you Bill, I am so sorry?" said the liar. "The listeners and I want to know where Smoak is hiding, she's late for work." Oliver gasped in mock surprise for the entire world to hear.

"She'll be there." He mumbled and yawned. "We had a pretty late night."

Damn it Billy, you just opened a freaking can of worms on air! I closed my eyes and breathed. Oliver was about to make my day hell.

"Really," Oliver teased with a little malice in his voice. "Hmmmm, sounds interesting, care to elaborate for our fans out there?"

"Ok, Ollie" Billy used his moniker with a touch of venom. Oliver never much liked the nickname but put up with it from his family and close friends; Billy was neither. "just for you I think I will. I asked her to move in with me" Billy sounded a bit arrogant. I cringed. I wanted to be the one to tell Oliver, this wasn't how I thought he'd find out.

I waited for a snide remark that never came, as a matter of fact nothing came. It was silence the number one taboo in the radio world. I screamed at my radio. DEAD AIR, QUEEN, DEAD AIR, SAY SOMETHING!

As if he heard me, he chuckled but it wasn't his normal laugh. "Well good luck with that." He cleared his throat. "While I've got you on the phone Billy we like to do these little calls from time to time so I want to know, what item do you have on your right?" He recovered. I snorted, at least he was back in normal on-air mode with his little game. He always did like to play games and with this one he'd had some very interesting, sometimes disturbing answers.

"The picture you took the night we met." He yawned. "Now go play some music or something." he barked and hung up the phone without so much as bye. Poor Billy was beat cop and worked midnights. He basically slept during the day. Oliver knew better to call my apartment this early in the morning.

"You see folks; that is just one of the disadvantages of being a radio personality, people are just rude, my feelings are hurt. Speaking of hurt let's listen to Bad Blood by Taylor Swift" and as if by magic the airwaves switched from talk to nothing but music.

As soon as I hit the reception area I got the look from Thea. "What am I in for this morning?" I huffed knowing that she could read her brother better than almost anyone. She just shook his head.

"I don't know, you know him, his mood swings give me whiplash. I do know that Tommy wasn't thrilled with the dead air. He wants to see you btw…he has some paperwork." She smiled at me. Thea was here learning the ropes, interning for us this summer. It had been great having her around.

I scurried down the hall and to the right of the bathroom into the general manager office where Tommy was swinging in his chair looking at some papers. I knocked on the door facing and he stopped abruptly.

"Felicity, congrats." He grinned at me.

"Thanks Tommy, I'm sorry about being late... and the dead air." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry about it, it's not a habit with you like some people". He rolled his eyes at the promo picture of Barry Allen the mid- morning host outside the office. "Ollie has got to learn not to play with you like that, he's not always going to hear what he wants." He smirked and handed me a white sheet featuring all the songs we were to feature the following week.

"I just wanted give you the playlist for next week so you can get it set up."

"Guh." I stared at Tommy. "The must play list gets longer every week, they've cut down free play another three minutes!" I grumbled as my eyes scanned the sheet. "I wish we could just play what we want."

"Don't we all." He sighed pinching his fingers to his eyes. "I'm going to have a headache if you guys play that Justin Bieber song again but then again the alternative is staring at these Neilson numbers sooo…" I felt sorry for him. Tommy was fairly new to the general manager job. He had taken over for Adam Hunt who had almost ran the station into the ground.

"Speaking of headaches…" he grinned. "You'd better get going, I may be the boss but he's the one that's got the temper."

"Don't remind me" I frowned.

"Chin up Smoak, maybe it won't be that bad"

I gave Tommy snort and headed to the studio.

I waited patiently for the small red light above the door to click off, and entered. Oliver was waiting to pounce.

"Where have you been!" he growled.

"It's called traffic, Queen, chill out." I scolded as I got everything hooked up and ready to go, I gave a quick wave to Diggle our sound guy behind the plastic partition and I placed my headphones on as the song ended.I flipped the switch to turn the light back on.

"Hey everybody guess who finally made it in the building after sitting in traffic all morning? Sorry I had to leave you alone with Queen but you know how it is, you guys are usually caught in the stuff, that's why listening to us right?" I teased.

"Oliver, looks like you held the fort down ok by yourself; I may leave you here by yourself more often." I winked.

"Ah Felicity, you know I couldn't make it without you!" he laughed. We fell into our regular routine; traffic announcements, news, general stupidity. The time was passing quickly we only had a little while left on our shift. We about to go back on air after we finished playing Somebody to you by The Vamps when I noticed that Oliver seemed preoccupied. He kept rubbing his finger and thumb together during the song. He only did that when he had something on his mind.

The recording stopped and we picked right up as if the music had never interrupted us.

"This is Team Arrow aiming to please with your favorite songs on the KZSC morning show." I ad libbed promoting the station.

"and I think it's time we liven things up a little bit on your drive into work. It's getting to be a little bit of a drag around here! He smiled "I think it's time for another round of Outsmart Oliver…" he turned my way. "Felicity edition". You get ten questions about my side kick…anything goes." He bore his eyes into mine.

"Another game Oliver?" I almost hissed. "You know not everyone likes playing games." I threatened.

"Sure, they do, don't you guys?" his blue eyes twinkled with mischief. As a matter of fact, why don't we up the ante in this game, the first one who stumps me gets a pair of Coldplay tickets." He plugged.

"and I'm going to throw in couple of backstage passes just because I can?" I turned up the heat, knowing it would tick him off further as our supply was limited.

He switched on Stressed out by Twenty-One Pilots and cut of the music.

"What are you trying to pull?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just making it more fun for them." He feigned.

"You were always such a BS liar Oliver." I griped. I don't know why but Oliver was acting like an ass. When I first started working here after college I had a popular show together with Ronnie Raymond called Smoak and Fire but it only lasted about six months because his wife Caitlin got a job in Central City. I thought they would fire me but instead they partnered me with Oliver and things just fell into place, we laughed, joked, we actually enjoyed our jobs and he was not only my partner but one of my closest friends…that was almost 5 years ago but lately, I don't know what happened but we just couldn't seem to get along like normal.

The phone lines were lit up, I hit the record button. I know it sounds odd but another rule of radio is that very little of it is actually live. The FCC is pretty strict and you never know what is going to come out of a caller's mouth.

"Hey, you are caller one, give us your name and your best Felicity question."

The first caller had asked where I grew up and Oliver shook his head at me "Vegas." he flipped to the next line. Newbie I thought.

"What's her Favorite food?" Were these callers serious? This was Oliver. "come on man-mint chocolate chip ice cream" He seemed irritated. I mean come on ...where are you guys getting these lame questions let's get some hard ones in here" he bantered.

The next involved my what I was afraid of most. I thought everyone knew about the Kangaroos. Oliver made fun of me on the air all the time for it.

"Has she ever been arrested?" Caller six asked.

"Now that's how to play the game guys!" he grinned as big as the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland and rubbed his hands together. "The answer to that question is absolutely she has ... Indecent Exposure" his eyes sparkled with laughter.

"That was once and if I remember it was all your fault Queen" Felicity argued trying to save some shred of dignity.

"How is it my fault that you flashed a police officer." He said laughing.

"You were peeing on a cop car Oliver! I was trying to distract him!" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

"and that was the best strategy you could come up with Smoak" He shook his head in disbelief.

"I was drunk and it was short notice but it worked didn't it."

"Poor detective Lance" he crossed his arms on the table. "You know we should probably really apologize to him."

"No way, that's the night I met Billy. He was the one that booked us, remember." I smiled.

"How could I forget. You've got the stupid drunk selfie of all of us hanging everywhere." He looked at me weird.

"It's a good picture" I defended. "well maybe not good. I mean we are all red eyed and dopey, my hair is a mess but…"

Diggle tapped the window to keep me from babbling. It was a big job. I babbled a lot. We could pretty much take care of all the technical aspects of the show on our own but he was there to keep us in line and make sure we ran smoothly. I didn't envy him.

Oliver leaned back in his chair "Ok thanks for playing; next caller…"

"Congrats, Susan." He glared at me his tone heated after he lost the question, but not a trace of anything but sincerity in his voice.

That is one thing about Oliver he hated losing but he's amazing at his job. His voice is velvet and rough, sexy. You know when you hear someone on the radio and they sound AMAZING and then you see them in person and your whole persona of them is ruined, well not with Queen, he was as gorgeous as his voice.

He had short cropped blonde hair which only made his ocean blue eyes look brighter. I swear he looked like a Greek god. I think for me it may have been because he always wore a soft shadow of stubble across his chin every morning. I really don't think he did it purposely though we normally got up so early that if he shaved he'd probably slit his throat. His body, well let's just say it didn't disappoint either, he was well built and muscular. He looked comfortable in his green t-shirt and ripped jeans and cuff around his ankles. He noticed me staring at him while he talked into the mic. He held one hand over his earphones and winked at me. I know I was with Billy but it was that kind of crap that made my mouth water and I was his co-host for pity's sakes. No regular woman stood a chance.

"Susan" screamed for a full minute. She had actually stumped Oliver with the Question of Has Felicity ever lied to you about anything important. He said no. He was not very happy with me right now.

We transferred her to Sara in our promotions department, assuring her the tickets and passes would be on the way. Believer by Imagine Dragons was about on the second verse when he finally spoke.

"Felicity, you lied to me?" he seemed hurt. I didn't really want to go into this here at work but I knew him and he wouldn't let it go. He would either get the information privately or force me to admit it over the radio waves.

"Well, you asked me if I liked Isobel and I lied." I blushed.

"Really," huffed Oliver. "Why?" He fidgeted with some paper, she was great.

"She was a psycho and a cold-hearted bitch Oliver. She tormented me and she was changing you. I was so glad when that relationship imploded. You deserved better."

Oliver looked at me strangely pursed his lips and turned the equipment back on staring straight ahead at Diggle.

"I've been interrogating Smoak here and turns out she was pretending to be supportive of a girlfriend." He said calmly. "Really Felicity, you judge me for dating someone I don't deserve but you have the worst taste in men! I mean I this is coming from a woman whose choice of a companion is a complete and total noper'. He laughed coldly. " His opening line was can I buy you dinner sometime…BORING" he challenged.

How dare he! If he had something to say it should have been privately.

"You of all people shouldn't be criticizing anyone Oliver! If I have to listen to you hit on one more poor woman with those lame outdated pick-up lines you've used week after week since probably high school. If anyone needs to be more creative, it's you. Get some new material" I laughed but I was fuming. I hoped this conversation was coming across as playful to the audience because if not we were screwed. I was aware of the flames starting to heat my face.

"I do need some new lines, don't I?" he whispered sexily into the black foam piece. "maybe you gals can help me try some out at Verdant. It's a free for all event this Friday from 5-7pm, free drinks for all you hard working women out there. I look forward to helping all you lovely ladies ease the stress of those demanding jobs. Come out with me and have a little fun." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. I had to admit the man was good at his job. Promotion was never my strong suit but Oliver was charming and seductive. He would have been an amazing CEO had he followed in his original courses. I always laughed when Tommy told me Oliver took radio communications because he thought it would be an Easy A. It turned out to be his only A, but also his passion. I just liked the music. We had a chosen to be team arrow after a radio caller told the PR department that we were on Target with their music selections.

Diggle tapped on our window again and pointed to his watch. I nodded. We only had about another fifteen minutes left on the show until Barry took over for the mid-day shift. Diggle had to leave to take his wife to her ultrasound appointment. Oliver gave him a thumbs up when he left.

"and no need to worry men all those beautiful women will be safe and accounted for because Felicity will be there to keep me in check." He said smugly.

I adjusted my microphone. "Not exactly, I'm going to be a no show this weekend but have fun without me and try your best to keep Queen out of trouble ok. "I smiled but it fell from my face.

Oliver's forehead tightened and he fisted his hand. "Here's a favorite. Problem Ariana Grande." He said each word clipped and slammed his hand down on the control panel to start the music and we both threw off our earphones.

"What the hell Felicity? You've missed the past two weeks! I can't keep doing this without you." He hissed.

"I told you last week that Billy and I…"

"Yah I'm about sick of you using him as an excuse. It's part of your job!"

"My job! The job that includes forcing me to watch you flirt at every drunk whore in the club week after week. Watch them mentally undress you when you throw that damn panty dropping smile. Yah…I think I'll pass Oliver." I spat

"It's no worse than watching Billy put his scuzzy hands all over you. You've known him for less than three months and your moving in with him. I know more about you than he ever could and I think I proved that earlier today."

"What do you expect Queen I can't wait on you forever" I huffed . "I've known you five years and you never made a damn move! I watched Laurel gut you and instead of asking me out you turned back into the obnoxious playboy that NEWSFLASH I hate." I screamed.

"Because I wasn't about to screw up the only good thing in my life!" he yelled. "FYI, just so you know Yes I was going to make my move or at least try! Ever wonder why I was so drunk that night we got arrested Felicity? I was working up my nerve but That was the night; the night you met fucking Billy." He rubbed his hand over his face and I was in shock.

We stared at each other for a split second before we heard the frantic tapping on the window. Thea was mouthing something and pointing up.

"Shit" Oliver cursed horrified. I looked up to see the ON AIR in bright red letters.

"Oh, my God!" I gasped and wondered how much the audience had heard. I was guessing most if not all since the phone lines were all blinking non-stop. Tommy was going to have his hands full with the FCC for this! I grabbed my headphones.

"I think that's if for us today" Oliver choked.

"Yeah remember Shoot Straight and Aim High. Team Arrow out" I squeaked double checking this time that the controls were off.

"We need to talk, Felicity." Oliver sighed.

"Yep" I agreed still stunned.

We excited the studio and entered the sound proof booth while Barry set up for his show

"Thea please reassure Tommy we will meet up with him later." Oliver requested.

She nodded and disappeared closing the door behind her. We were alone.

*/*/*/*/*

Hey, Barry Allen, here listeners! He announced his feet on the audio console. I'm here for your favorite radio show Flashback to the 80's! Your mid-morning pick me up…although I think after the morning show you guys are pretty awake by now. If you missed it, well what can I say? It was interesting. Right now…" he stood up, "I can see in the sound booth and they are still battling it out…wait…OH GOD I CAN'T UNSEE THAT! I didn't know a person could bend like that …" he muttered twisting his head. "Ummm anyway… Lets start off this morning with a fan favorite while I go gouge my eyes out." Barry placed the record on the spinner and covered his eyes. I think I might be sick he whispered to himself as the sound of AC/DC You Shook Me All Night Long filled the airwaves.

 ** _Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know if you enjoyed the story or leave feedback on my idea for a Western Olicity. I tried to match up the songs with the moods but I'm not a very music driven person so trying to remember things from my own college classes years ago and ITunes now. Anyway I hoped you guys liked. Again please comment._**

 ** _Ali 3_**


End file.
